


Wherein Three is Actually Company

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt ‘crystallized’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Three is Actually Company

When another version of himself emerged from the TARDIS, the Doctor decided this couldn’t end well; things tended to go badly with just _one_ Doctor around.

Interestingly, Rose didn’t seem to agree. And since it wasn’t only this new man who needed Rose, somehow all three of them wound up on the TARDIS. 

From that moment, the Doctor was dreading them getting involved under his nose. A man who could grow old along with her was exactly what Rose deserved, and should be what she wanted. But she wasn’t so easily satisfied. 

Although his hearts initially plummeted when he stumbled across the two of them snogging, Rose was quick to break off the kiss to reach out for _him_ as well. 

Somehow the three of them fell into a more solidified relationship than two of them alone could have managed. 

He’d never have expected it, but he really wasn’t complaining.


End file.
